


Holmes And Watson

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Short AU , where Stephen explores a different timeline in search of his soulmate..
Relationships: Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/ John
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Holmes And Watson

As a narcissist , the only person Strange ever truly loved was himself. But with time , absence of someone to the left of his bed became more significant. Romantically inept as he had become in the course of time, finding for love in his own little world seemed like torture , but the absence was haunting. Strange coming from his mystical background believed in everything and the concept of soul mates wasn't unfamiliar.

After a thorough search in the vast library of the New York Sanctum, Strange finally found certain ancient books to help his purpose. It was not an ordinary search , spells are always complicated. So when for the first time he tried the spell he landed in a scruffy old flat in 18th century London .

He walked upstairs to find an open door and a man , mid forties, dark hair, meditating on the floor. "Close the door, Watson" . But when no footsteps approached , the man opened his eyes to look at the door and found no one. Of course Strange's astral form wasn't visible to the man's ordinary eyes, but just feeling someone else in the room was in a way extraordinary. The man kept staring at the doorway suspiciously, till he heard the familiar flat footfall on the staircase. The man relaxed and closed his eyes again. Strange was still trying to figure out why he landed there when his heart skipped a beat.

"Remarkable" remarked the old man . "What is? " a blond figure passed right through the astral form of the wizard. His heart skipped a beat again.

The man sitting on the floor looked at his friend with a broad smile .

And then Strange knew, he finally figured . This was him. The other man in some other world smiling, seeing the face of his soul mate - Watson!.

"Remarkable how I feel you even from two blocks away ! "

The blond man comforted himself on the chair "Bachelor Sherlock Holmes and his flat mate Doctor Watson " he handed over the newspaper to the younger man "We need to become more careful " he remarked.

18th century London!

Frustrated , Strange closed his eyes.


End file.
